vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukasa Kadoya
|-|Tsukasa Kadoya= |-|Decade= |-|Decade Complete= |-|Decade Violent Emotion= Summary Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa) is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man with no memory of his past who seeks to "catch the world" with his camera. When Tsukasa learns of a multiversal disaster involving the convergence of nine parallel worlds, he becomes Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido) to prevent it. However, learning he was originally the leader of an interdimensional syndicate called Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa learns he is meant to destroy the A.R. Worlds and its Kamen Riders. Tsukasa accepts that role so that his death would be the catalyst to undo the convergence of the nine A.R. Worlds before being revived by his friends' memories of him. Since then, Tsukasa continues his journey across the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. Likely 2-C with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure | High 6-A, higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. Likely 2-C with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure | High 4-C, higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. Likely 2-C with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure Name: Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, The Passing-through Kamen Rider, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Destroyer of all, The Devil Origin: Kamen Rider Decade Gender: Male Age: 19-25 Classification: Dimension Traveler, Leader of Dai-Shocker (Former), Destroyer of Worlds (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation (With dimensional wall, can be used to travel to parallel universes and travel through time), Reality Warping (Uncontrollable), Existence Erasure (Uncontrollable), Resurrection (If people still remember him, he can recreates his existence) | Invisibility (Can turns invisible), Duplication (Can duplicate 3-6 copies of himself that are identical to him and can use his abilities), Shapeshifting (Can turns into other Kamen Riders), Transformation, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons has energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amp his attacks to greater extent, such as Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast, which strong enough to one-shotted enemies that overpowered him), Super Speed (with Clock Up card), Fire Manipulation (With many of his cards), Technological Manipulation (Machine Decader can assume the form of the respective Rider's motorcycle), Can kill immortals (Can kills undead, which cannot be killed unless seal them), Can enters Mirror World, 4th wall awareness, Power Mimicry (Can copy powers with his cards), BFR (Can send his enemies into a dimensional rift), (See full list of Rider Cards), Spatial Manipulation (His Rider Card Holder is an infinite holder of Rider Cards, due to connection with the Klein Bottle), Sound Manipulation (Able to release a high frequency roar, able to almost melt objects or even crush a rock up to 10 meters from him), Enhanced Senses (Vision 8 times better than a normal person, thanks to data sent from 1,500,000 photoreceptor cells and can distinguish 25 moving objects up to 40kms. Also has night vision function, able to polarize light to convert infrared rays reflected by objects into visible light. This is a preliminary requisite to explore parallel worlds. Able to detect even frequencies of 14Hz and detect sounds from a distance of up to 10 km), Resistance to Heat, Cold, Electric and Energy (His suit can endure even absolute zero and magma heat, 6000 C. It can also protect the body of the user from radio waves of electrically charged particles, protons and electrons, ultraviolet rays and high energy X-Rays), Dimension Manipulation (His DecadeDriver is able to release the energy from the Rider Cards thanks to a dimensional conversion machine, which transforms the 2d data into 3d), Elemental Manipulation (His DecadeDriver has the six lights in a horizontal line in the belt, three for each side with the power of the elements. From the left to right: earth, water, fire, wind, light, darkness) | Can summon Final Form of Heisei Kamen Riders to aid him in battles | Can combine all of aforementioned powers, and upgrade them to higher extent, Flight, Homing Attack Attack Potency: Large Island level (Official information states his light weight Divine Armor, which is made of an unknown material called Divine Ore, strengthens his physical attacks. See calc), higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast (Strong enough to one-shotted enemies that overpowered him). Likely Low Multiverse level with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure (His presence can cause a major distortion in a world, being the indirect cause of 9 parallel universes gradually merging. Accidentally erased Kiva and Hibiki along with their universes) | Multi-Continent level (Compared to Shinken Red (see calc)), higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. Likely Low Multiverse level with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure | Large Star level (Fought and killed all Kamen Riders, including Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form), higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. Likely Low Multiverse level with Reality Warping and Existence Erasure Speed: Subsonic (Official information states his maximum running speed is 37 mph) with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Tsukasa can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up), Subsonic while riding the Decader (Decader's official top speed is 350 km/h) | Subsonic (Official information states his maximum running speed is 56 mph) with Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions | '''Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds (Comparable to Kotaro Minami) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to wield a giant sword with ease) | Superhuman | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Large Island level (Official information states his light weight Divine Armor, made of an unknown material called Divine Ore, is resistant against extreme temperatures, ultraviolet rays, and high energy X-Rays. See calc). | Multi-Continent level | Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Massively superhuman (Kept up with Kuuga Ultimate Form) Range: Extended melee range. Low Multiversal via Reality Warping and Existence Erasure Standard Equipment: *'Twin-Lens Reflex Camera' *'Decadriver:' Transformation device *'Ride Booker:' Decade's primary weapon, normally in its card-holding Book Mode before it can turn to Gun Mode or Sword Mode. *'Rider Cards:' Gives Decade the powers of other Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. **Kuuga Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kuuga with access to his arsenal. **Agito Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Agito with access to his arsenal. **Ryuki Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki with access to his arsenal. **Faiz Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Faiz with access to his arsenal. **Blade Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Blade with access to his arsenal. **Hibiki Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Hibiki with access to his arsenal. **Kabuto Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kabuto with access to his arsenal. **Den-O Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Den-O with access to his arsenal. **Kiva Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kiva with access to his arsenal. *'K-Touch:' Transformation item that allows Decade to assume Complete Form and summon one of his Heisei predecessors in ultimate form to fight by his side. *'Machine Decader:' A modified Honda DN-01 motorcycle that can transform into any motorcycle used by a Kamen Rider. *'Decade Bazooka:' A Firearm weapon that Decade acquired while in the World of TV-Kun, able to fire an extremely powerful blast of energy. Intelligence: Genius. Calculative, cunning and manipulative, he became Leader of Dai-Shocker since he was young, outsmarted many villains, manipulate every Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Dai-Shocker and Zangyack. Highly skilled fighter, quickly infiltrated a parallel world with ingrained information on that reality. Weaknesses: Suffered amnesia before gradually regaining his memories. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimension Kick:' Signature attack. *'Dimension Blast:' Uses Ride Booker in Gun Mode. *'Dimension Slash:' Uses Ride Booker in Sword Mode. Key: Base | Complete Form | Violent Emotion Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Gun Users Category:Bikers Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Card Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2